I want to be a mage!
by amy-loves-a-story
Summary: Hey guys so this is my first fan fiction. Favs and follows are appreciated. Reviews are also welcome. I don't know who often I am going to update this story but yay! This story contains Zoethian, Tobyn, Sjips, Xephmadia and others.
1. Prequel- The Countdown Begins

Hey guys this is my first fan fiction. Let me know if it's awful. This story later on will contain Tobyn, Sjips, Zoethian, Xephmadia... oh and possibly one sided Zoena/ Rithna I haven't decided yet.

* * *

**Prequel- The countdown begins.**

"Dork!" Someone shouted from across the hall. "Nerd! Dweeb!" Were shortly followed. Zoey kept her eyes on the class ahead. She knew she couldn't miss it and anyway it was better than listening to people calling you names all the time.

She opened the door to the class room and looked at the teacher. "Morning Zoey." He said in his always cheerful manner. "Morning Mr Hardcastle." She replied as she sat down at her normal seat. After Zoey had put her books and pens onto the table the rest of the class walked in. "Hello class. Today I will be teaching you simultaneous equations." The whole class groaned. Zoey immediately opened her notebook and text book and began writing notes.

The whole lesson seemed to go on forever... well forever for a person who isn't Zoey. She loved every second of it. Working with her pal Nilesy to work out the equations they had been given was easy. They very quickly finished it. Mr Hardcastle slowly walked round the room helping anyone that needed it. When he got to Zoey and Nilesy he marked the sheet nodded at them and handed them the homework. "You are free to leave my lesson." He said to them both. Zoey and Nilesy looked at each other, packed their bags and left.

When they left the classroom they both laughed at each other and walked out of the school. "Well there goes that day." Nilesy said. Zoey smiled "You doing anything tonight?" She asked. "Apart from homework no," He replied. Zoey nodded. "Why?" Nilesy asked. "Well as you know graduation is coming soon and so are our finals. I was wondering if you would like to study with me for a bit so we can ace the tests." Zoey replied. Nilesy smiled. "Sure. I'll help but we are going to need a lot of A3 paper." Zoey looked confused. "Why?" She asked her lifelong friend. "So we can make posters silly." He replied gently shoving her arm. Zoey giggled as the school bell sounded for the end of the day.


	2. Chapter One Post Graduation

Chapter one Post-graduation. 

Finally it had happened. Zoey had graduated. She waited her whole life for the chance to go to college and learn something she has always wanted to learn. She scanned over the leaflet that listed all the possible courses she could and sighed. There was so many she wanted to try. Science, Math, Conservation, Sport, Magic. All these courses jumped out at her and she wanted to try them all. Something stirred in Zoey's mind. Something that made her realize which course to pick.

She quickly ran up to her room and called Ravs (another one of her friends). "Hey Ravs." She said with a grin on her face.

"Hello Zoey." Came the accent she clearly remembered.

"I think I know which course I want to take!" She said with great enthusiasm.

"Great love. Which one?" He asked his Niece.

"Mage/magic." The drink Ravs was holding to his lips left them and was placed down on the table.

"You what?" He asked even though he clearly heard the first time.

"I want to be a mage." Zoey said with confidence. Ravs sighed.

"Are you sure. You can change your mind if you'd like." Zoey shook her head.

"No Uncle. I want to learn magic." She said sternly. Ravs nodded.

"Very well but if anything happens to you I don't want to be the first to find out." Zoey nodded making a mental note of it so as not to forget.

Zoey said goodbye to her uncle and looked around her room. She sighed. 'There is no way I'm going to be able to pack everything' she thought to herself before her sister walked in. "Hi Zoey." The blond female said. "Hello sister." Zoey replied bluntly.

"What's wrong? Having trouble packing?" Zoey nodded.

"Don't worry sis I had that same problem. I'll help if you like." Zoey nodded again looking at her sisters eyes. They shone the perfect blue that she saw every day. Hannah was always laughing, especially when her friends Lewis and Simon were round. "Hannah," She began. "I'm scared." She said. Hannah sighed. "It's OK sis. College is scary at the start but so long as you do something you love then it will be OK and to think I would never have met Lewis if it wasn't for owls." Zoey smiled at her sister. They both looked down at Zoey's red suitcase. She had recently stuck large white circles on it to make it look like a mushroom possibly her favorite thing in the whole wide world.

"Well college doesn't start for another 3 months so I guess I can get prepared." Zoey said after a short moment of silence. Hannah nodded. "Will Nilesy be going to the same college as you?" She asked. Zoey nodded and stood up looking over at her laptop. "I suppose I'd better ask him what he wants to do this summer." She said as Hannah also got up and walked to the door. "I think dinner will be ready soon so I don't think you would have time to log on." Zoey nodded as Hannah left her room. Zoey sighed she knew Nilesy was going to away for most of the summer and so she was stuck alone. There and then she decided that a trip to the book store was in order. She at least needed to have some books to study over the summer. She also needed books on magic if she was to be a mage. Oh and a notepad and pens.

* * *

**So That was Chapter one. Let me know what you think. So far the prequel has received one review and I thank that person with a hello :D I have forgotten your name... so yay.**


	3. Chapter Two On My Way

Chapter two- On my way

Zoey woke up to find her suitcase missing. She jumped up and grabbed her dressing gown and slippers and ran downstairs. Hannah was in the kitchen eating some toast. "Hey sis." She said. Zoey looked round. "Where's my suitcase?" She asked. Hannah smiled. "It's in the car. Now sit down and eat something." Zoey walked over to the toaster and put some bread in. "Where's mum and dad then?" She asked. "Still in bed probably." Hannah replied. Zoey nodded. Today was the day she left for college. She was so excited at the prospect of meeting new friends. "Hannah," Zoey said. Hannah looked up from the newspaper she was reading. "Do you think I'll find many friends at college?" Hannah smiled.

"Of course you will sis. I instantly became friends with everyone in my dorm room so I'm sure you will to." Zoey smiled as the toast popped out. She sighed as she buttered her toast and sat next to her sister. Zoey's mum walked down the stairs. "Morning darling." Zoey smiled.

"Morning mum. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine darling. Just worried that's all." She said as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Why mum?" Hannah asked.

"My baby is going to college." She said as she wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes. Zoey got up and walked over to her mum and hugged her.

"Mum I'll be OK. I promise I'll call home every week. If I don't then it's probably because I'm either having too much fun, have lots of work to do or have forgotten." Zoey and Hannah's mum smiled as Zoey finished off her toast.

"I still need to pack the books I got over the summer but apart from that I'm ready." She said, her mother nodded as a sigh of understanding.

"I love you mum and I'll miss you." Zoey said smiling. Her mother nodded as she walked up to her room. Zoey was so nervous.

She had just gotten dressed and had put her books in the car when her dad came outside. "Morning sweetie." He said causing Zoey to turn around.

"Morning papa." She said giving him a hug.

"Are you ready to go then?" He asked, the sound of sadness filling his voice.

"Yeah. I'm going to miss you dad." She said tears filling her eyes.

"Don't cry sis. Otherwise we'll all cry." Hannah said from the front door. Zoey giggled and gave her sister a hug. She was going to miss everyone when she was at college.

Zoey hopped into the car followed by her parents. "You not coming Hannah?" She asked. Hannah shook her head. "I have other things to e getting on with sis but call me when you've settled in yeah?" Zoey nodded.

"Will do sis." Hannah smiled and waved as the car pulled out of the drive. Zoey watched her walk back inside and smiled. She was going to miss her sister most of all.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this Chapter. I've just finished writing Chapter 3 and will be starting 4 very soon. This may be the only Fan Fiction, or story, I have ever finished so thank you so much for the reviews and follows Don't be afraid to ask any questions if you have them.**

**~Amy~**


	4. Chapter Three Yogcollege

**Hi guys. So A quick note. Hopefully soon I'll be adding some interesting characters as I've just finished writing chapter 5 (yay). Hope you like this chapter. The next one is longer I promise. Don't forget to favorite, follow and review.**

**-Amy :3**

* * *

Chapter three- YogCollege.

After when seemed like forever the College loomed in the distance. Zoey shuffled in her seat in anticipation. The College wasn't huge. It had a very modern building that had 'SCIENCE' written on it, right opposite of which was the main building. It was older then the Science building but still looked recently built. To the left of the main building was a smaller one which had 'SPORT' written on it. Zoey guessed that one was for the sport, weapons and martial arts courses. To the right of the main building was two very tall building labelled 'DORMS'. Zoey guessed one would be for males and the other for females.

Her father drove into the car park and got Zoey's suitcase out of the car. He too was impressed by the buildings that surrounded them. Zoey grabbed her books and started to follow the signs saying 'Reception'. The letter she had received saying that she was able to attend told her to follow these signs and sign in. "ZOEY!" Nilesy yelled from across the car park. Zoey turned around and smiled. It was great to know that her best friend would be attending the same college together. "Hi Nilesy." She said giving her friend a hug.

"You exited?" He asked smiling.

"Nervous is a better way of putting it." Zoey replied as Nilesy's mum and dad caught up with him.

"Hello Zoey." They both said in unison.

"Hello Nilesy's mum and dad." She replied before they started speaking to her own parents.

"So what course are you doing?" Zoey asked noticing the animal books Nilesy was holding.

"Conservation. What about you?"

"Magic." She said with a smile on her face. Nilesy's jaw dropped.

"That's supposed to be really hard." Zoey giggled.

"Not when you've read as many books as I have." She said showing the bag of books she had with her. Nilesy smiled. "Shall we get going then?" He asked. Zoey nodded and grabbed her suitcase from her parents. Her mum looked over at her. "You ready to go in then love?" She asked. Zoey nodded again.

"Yup." She said with slight apprehension. All six of them look over at the sign welcoming newcomers to the college. Zoey took a huge breath and started walking towards the building marked 'Entrance'.


	5. Chapter Four The Dorm Room

**A/N- Hey guys so A quick thing before you read this chapter. Thank you for the support normally I would have given up by but knowing that there are people reading this means that I kinda have to read on. Anyway just also wanted to let you know that I will hopefully be uploading some short(ish) Halloween themed stories. This (of course) depends on if I can be bothered to finish them or not. I am also planning on doing a Christmas pantomime yogscast thing (i don't know yet) let me know that you think of these ideas as reviews and again please favorite, follow and review and I'll see you in the next chapter... oh BTW Charlie is my OC.**

**~Amy~**

* * *

Chapter four- The Dorm room.

As Nilesy and Zoey walked into the building they instantly noticed that there were students everywhere. Zoey noticed this tall girl walk over to them. "Hi," she said in a very cheery tone. "I'm Charlie. I'll be showing you guys around today." Zoey smiled and nudged Nilesy getting his attention.

"I'm Zoey and this is Nilesy." Zoey replied smiling.

"Well if you'd like to follow me I'll take you to reception and you guys can get your timetables and find out what dorm you're in." Zoey followed the girl as she spoke to Nilesy. Charlie seemed like a girl she could get along with. She had long blonde hair that had been dip dyed a pinkie-red and it really suited her, she also had blue eyes. "So here's reception. If you guys would like to sign in by talking to the receptionist. She'll give you your timetable and dorm key then we can go and get you settled in."

Zoey let Nilesy go first. Her lifelong friend smiled as he was handed his timetable and dorm key. "Your go Zoey." He said as he moved out of the way. Zoey walked up to the receptionist.

"Name." She said bluntly.

"Zoeya Proasheck." Zoey replied.

"Course?" The receptionist said after typing something on her keyboard.

"Magic." Zoey once again replied.

"Ah here you are Zoeya. Would you like to be called that or something else?" The receptionist said looking up from her computer.

"Zoey is fine thank you." She said politely.

"Well Zoey. Here's your timetable and dorm key. It seems like you'll be in the same classes as Charlie over there." The receptionist said pointing to where Charlie and Nilesy stood deep in conversation. Zoey smiled and nodded to the receptionist.

"Don't forget if you need anything just come here and me or my colleagues will try to help." Zoey nodded and walked back over to her friends.

"Ready then?" Charlie asked smiling. Zoey nodded and followed Charlie out of the reception area. Charlie stopped outside one of the Dorm buildings. "This is the male dorm room so Nilesy we'll be leaving you here but Sam will show you around." Charlie said nodding towards a very muscular man that was approaching them. "Hi I'm Sam." He said.

"Nilesy." Nilesy replied shaking Sam's hand.

"If you'd like to follow me I'll show you to your dorm. Thanks Charlie." Charlie smiled as Sam lead Nilesy away.

"See you later Nilesy." Zoey called as she followed Charlie into the girls Dorm building.

When she walked in there was a hubbub of girls giggling and shouting as they found friends from the years before. Charlie lead Zoey up a staircase to the third floor. "Here we are the third floor. Or the quiet floor as I like to call it." Charlie lead Zoey to their dorm room.

"And here we are." Charlie said opening the door to another girl sorting her clothes out. The girl looked up.

"Oh hi Charlie." Charlie smiled as she and Zoey walked in.

"Hi Kim." Charlie replied putting Zoey's suitcase on one of the top bunks.

"This is Zoey." She said finally after climbing onto her own bed which also happened to be the top bunk. Zoey smiled as she shook Kim's hand.

"I'm Kim. This is my first year here as well. I'm doing the Martial arts course what are you doing?" Zoey looked up from her suitcase that she had just opened.

"Magic." She said plainly.

"Ooh like Charlie then." Kim said smiling. Zoey looked over at Charlie who was sorting out her books. She smiled and grabbed her clothes before jumping down from the bed.

"So where do I put my clothes?" Zoey asked. Kim ran over to a wardrobe that was already half full.

"You can share mine." She said. Zoey smiled and started putting her stuff away. Putting everything that could be hung up in first. She noticed that Kim was a very colourful person, and by that she had very colourful clothing, where as Zoey only wore Red, white, green and sometimes purple.

After a couple of minutes another young lady walked into the room. "Is this dorm room 5?" She asked.

"Yes it is. I'm Zoey." Zoey said cheerfully.

"I'm Minty." The new girl replied shaking Zoey's hand.


	6. Chapter Five The First Day

Chapter five- The first day

After Zoey had settled in Charlie took her round the rest of the campus. "And here's the magic centre." She said as they stopped. Zoey looked up at the old Victorian styled building. It was a massive contrast to the science building she had seen before. It looked like it could fall apart at any minute. "We are trying to have it replaced but there isn't enough in the budget this year due to the science building being re-vamped. Oh and careful of those people," Charlie said pointing to some guys in white lab coats. "They are the scientists. They're snobs and dickheads." Zoey nodded as one of them approached. "Hello Charlie." The blonde man said. "Hello Lalna." She replied coldly. "Who's this?" He asked ignoring her tone. "I'm Zoey." She said in the most confident voice she could muster. To tell you the truth she was a bit intimidated by him. "Well Zoey I'm Lalna the scientist,"

'I would never have guessed' Zoey thought to herself.

"And science is WAY better than magic." He said as a matter-of-factly. Charlie scoffed. "What a load of bull shit." She said glaring at the scientist. Lalna laughed obnoxiously and walked over to his friends. "Don't mind them Zoey they're just full of themselves because science is better known. Now let's get back to the dorms I wanna get something to eat."

They walked back to their dorm and got something to eat from the cafe nearby. Zoey decided she should get Kim and Minty something so she got them both lattes because she didn't know what else to get them. "Thanks Zoey." Kim said taking a sip. Zoey smiled. She finally fitted in. She sat on her bed and looked through her phone. She had a text message. It read: _Hello Zoey. How are you doing at college? Mum said you seemed to be fine but I'm not so sure. Don't forget to call us at the end of the week. Hannah xx _Zoey smiled. She loved getting texts from her big sister. _Hello Hannah. I'm fine don't worry. I've already made friends see._ She typed before asking for the girls to have photo with her. "First photo of many I hope." Minty said as she sat back down.

"Me too." Zoey replied sending it to Hannah. There was a sudden knock at the door. Charlie got up and opened. She nodded couple of times before closing it again. "Guys dinner will be ready shortly." She said grabbing her shoes. The other girls did the same ready for the first meal of the year.

The girls all walked down to the big hall that was behind reception. Nothing really special had been done for the new students apart from a sign saying: Welcome students. Zoey grabbed a plate and looked at the food choices. "Meat, Meat, sludge and salad. She grabbed a plate of salad and looked round to see if she could see where the girls had gone. She spotted them easily enough and sat down next to them. "Hey again." Zoey said. Charlie looked up.

"Don't eat meat?" She asked. Zoey shook her head. "Good. Cause the meat here isn't the best. That's why I normally go to the cafe and get food there. But of course this is the first day back and we have to eat here." Zoey smiled knowing that she had that option instead of looking at sludge that could probably grow legs and walk off.

It was getting pretty dark by the time they got back to their dorm. "Well I guess it's time to get some sleep." Kim said as she walked into the bathroom to get changed and brush her teeth. Zoey climbed up into her bed and started getting ready for bed as well. "You guys can't see me getting changed up here can you?" She asked. Charlie looked over and shook her head.

"Not really." She replied. Zoey smiled and continued to get changed. Her pyjamas where red and her top had a mushroom on it whilst her trousers had white spots. Kim walked out of the bathroom and she joined Minty who was brushing her teeth. "I like to PJs." She said. Or at least tried to. After all she did have toothpaste in her mouth. Zoey smiled.

"Thanks. I like yours to." Minty was wearing an oversized top that reached her knees. It was a mint green in colour and had leaves at the bottom. Zoey grabbed her tooth brush and paste and started to clean her own teeth. When she had finished she washed her face and walked back into the room she was calling home for the year. It seemed so weird to know that she was going to be away from her parents and sister for longer than she had ever been. To be honest the longest she had been away was when she went on holiday with some friends when she was 10. She climbed up the ladder and got into her bed. She quietly grabbed the Red and white mushroom from by her pillow. "Goodnight Barry." She said quietly.

"Night girls."Charlie said.

"Night." They all replied in unison. Kim reached over and turned out the light. All the girls sighed as they settled down for the night. Zoey was worried at what dream await her. For the past couple of nights she had been having some strange dreams that involved brown mushrooms and a sheep.

* * *

**A/N- Once again thanks for reading. The next chapter will be in a different POV (Point Of View). You will also be meeting some new Characters. Don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review as I love reading your support. Don't be afraid to ask questions either as I'll answer them as truthfully as I can. **

**Stay awesome ~Amy~**


	7. Chapter Six Someone New

Chapter six- Someone new.

~~~Teep's POV~~~

It's felt like ages since we finished School. And now we're going to college! Me and my brother are sat in the car now whilst I write this. "What you doing?" He asks.

"Just writing something." I sign. I am mute after all. It's not something I like to be but I'm stuck with it. My brother laughed and got back to driving. He's 3 year older than me and can drive. I look out of the window and see row on row of houses. It looks so odd considering we lived in the countryside.

Pretty soon my brother pulled into a car park. "We're here." He said getting out of the car. I too got out and went and grabbed my stuff from the back. We walked to the large building labelled entrance. "Hello there. How can I help you?" The lady at the reception desk asked. "Me and my brother have just gotten here." My brother said. He also gave our names. The receptionist nodded and typed something into her computer.

"Ah here you two are. Follow me and I'll take you to your room." The receptionist got up and we followed her to the dorm building marked Male.

"Here we are. Your dorm room is C10. So that's the fourth floor room 10." My brother nodded and grabbed his bags as the receptionist handed me our timetables.

"Make sure your brothers gets his." She said as she walked off. I ran over to my brother as he got into the elevator. I handed him his timetable and he nodded as he looked at it. The door to the elevator opened and we walked out quickly finding room 10. I opened the door with my key and we walked in. We were met by two boys holding hands. They both quickly looked at us but stayed seated. The blond one spoke first. "Ah you must be the other two that we are sharing our room with. I'm Martyn and this is Toby." I nodded and signed. "I'm Teep and this is my brother." My brother introduced himself and we found out which beds were already taken. I put my green suitcase on my bed and started to unpack. My brother did the same but with his purple suitcase.

"So what courses do you guys do?" Toby asked as he walked over to his bed.

"Weapons and magic." I signed signalling that I was the one who was doing the weapons course. Toby smiled.

"Cool. I'm doing the weapons course as well. Martyn's doing the conservation course." I smiled at Toby. Maybe I've finally found a friend. My brother sighed. "Looks like I'm late for class." He said looking at his time table. Martyn walked over to him and also looked at his timetable.

"I know where your next class is. You might as well skip this one." He said. I smiled at my brother and nodded. He seemed to smile as well which is very rare for him. I looked at my own timetable and found that I didn't actually have a lesson today so it looked like I was hanging out with Toby and Martyn.

After about an hour my brother stood up. "Well. It looks like I've got a class to go to." He said grabbing a notepad and pen. Martyn walked over to the door.

"I'll show you where the classroom is if you want." He said. My brother nodded as they both left after saying good bye.

"Your brother seems like a nice guy." Toby said. I gave a mute giggle. "Well he seems to be trying this year. Normally he's quite angry and secretive." I signed. Toby gave a nod showing that he understood what I was signing.

* * *

**A/N So this is the end of Chapter 6. This took me forever to work out as I'm hiding one of the characters. Can you guess who it is? Write your answer as a review and don't forget to favorite and follow. Also I just want to say hello to Dane who is very supportive his twitter is ImmergingCorpse go and check him out and tell him I sent you. My twitter is amygirl335 which is the same as my tumblr. yay free advertising :D.**

**Stay awesome. ~Amy~**


	8. Chapter Seven The Enderhunk

Chapter Seven- The Enderhunk.

Zoey sat down next to Charlie as Miss Blackery started talking about the fundamentals of a flying ring. Both girls started jotting down notes quickly as just last week they had found out that this lesson was the hardest of all. Zoey had finally caught up when there was a knock on the classroom door.

A man of around 6ft 2" walked in. He certainly seemed older then her and by a couple of years at that. Mrs Blackery asked the man his name. "I'm Rythian Enderborn." He said bowing slightly to the class. A couple of people snickered at him and he glared back. He was not a man to be messed with by the looks of things. "Enderborn. More like Enderhunk." Zoey whispered to Charlie as he sat down behind them. Charlie smiled. The fact was true, he was pretty handsome. Rythian lightly tapped Zoey on the shoulder. "Hey. After class can I copy your notes?" He asked. Zoey smiled and nodded.

"Sure." She said continuing to write notes from the board. 'You'd have to be a bloody wizard to keep up with this woman' Zoey thought to herself. She smiled a little remembering that the teacher was a mage.

"So that's it for today's lesson. Any questions?" Multiple hands shot up. The questions ranged from what the purpose of a flying ring was to what we would be learning next week.

"Next week we are going to be learning how to craft a flying ring so make sure you're ready for a practical lesson because you'll be making your own." Everyone smiled as they got up and left. Charlie too left and stood outside by the door.

"Thanks for letting me copy your notes." Rythian said as he gathered up his note pad and pen. Zoey smiled.

"No problem. You can copy them in the Library if you'd like." She said as they walked out the door. Charlie could see that they should be alone.

"Hey Zoey. I'll see you back at the dorm yeah?" Zoey turned around and smiled.

"Sure." She said as Charlie walked off. The walk to the Library was quick as it was only down the hall. Rythian opened the door for Zoey and they walked in. The Library was huge. Books covered each wall and the majority of the floor space to. Zoey found a table and sat down getting out a book titled: 'learning the basics of magic: Volume One.' "How much of that have you read?" Rythian asked as he started copying Zoey's notes. She looked up into his bright blue eyes.

"About half. Why do you ask?" She said holding her place with one hand.

"Just wondering that's all. I've already read that book." Rythian said smiling under his mask. He continued to copy her notes and she continued to read. Even though she was rushing she had very neat writing which was a godsend for Rythian. He looked up after finishing the notes and noticed her shining golden eyes and bright red hair. She looked perfect. He looked down at his paper when he realised she had looked up at him.

Zoey giggled as she finished her chapter. She grabbed her bookmark and placed it in the book. "So you finished copying my notes yet?" She asked noticing Rythian was just looking down at his page.

"Yeah pretty much. Thanks for letting me borrow them." He said handing them back to her. Zoey smiled.

"No problem. I'd better get back to Charlie. She said she'd help me study." Rythian smiled and nodded.

"I need to get back to make sure my brother doesn't kill someone." Zoey smiled.

"You have a brother?" Rythian nodded.

"Yeah. His name's Teep. He's mute." He said looking away.

"It's ok. I think it's cool you have a brother. And one that can't talk must be ok at times as well." She said shuffling. Rythian smiled under his mask. He noticed he had smiled a lot when he was around her. They both slowly started walking back to her dorms.

When they arrived outside the dorms they stopped and looked at each other. "Thanks again." Rythian said shaking Zoey's hand. 'His hand is so soft' she thought as she smiled. 'Her hand is so soft' he thought as they walked up the stairs of their dorms. "See you in class Rythian." Zoey said as she waved to him. He turned to face her and waved back. 'Zoey's always happy' He thought to himself as he got into the elevator to go to his room.

Zoey opened the door to her room to meet the gaze of Minty and Charlie. "What did I do?" She asked as she put her bag over the bedstead. Minty giggled.

"I hear you hit it off with someone today." She said as she sat down on her bed. Zoey glared at Charlie as she burst out laughing.

"Don't look at me like that Zoey. You could see he was interested in you. If he wasn't he could have asked whoever he was sat next to for the notes."

"Whoever he was sat next to had no notes. And you had barely any anyway so who else was he supposed to copy from?" Zoey asked as she opened her book and began reading it again. Minty and Charlie looked at each other.

"Awww. Zoey has a crush on someone." They said together and burst into fits of laughter. Suddenly a pillow hit each of them.

"That'll show you two." Zoey said. She had improved her aim over the summer. The two giggling girls chucked back the pillows, both missing. Zoey smiled and got back to her reading.

* * *

**A/N Well here you go guys. I'm uploading this whilst on holiday and have written about 3 chapters. Don't worry I'll be home tomorrow so I may upload something Halloween on tumblr. My tumblr is: amygirl335. Don't forget to follow, favorite and review. Stay awesome ~Amy~**


	9. Chapter 8 The Buisness Partners

Chapter Eight- The business partners

~Sips and Sjin's POV~

Sjin sat down in his seat. Business was harder then he thought but he supposed that if it helped him achieve his dream then it was OK. "Mind if I sit here?" A familiar voice asked. Sjin nodded as books were placed onto the desk. Sips sat down next to him and smiled. They had gotten pretty close since they started at YogCollege; after all they were in the same dorm room. Sjin started taking notes as soon as the teacher opened the presentation. Half of this stuff he couldn't understand. Sips just grinned and jotted the odd thing down.

When class was over they both made their way back to the dorms. Sjin sighed as he put his books on the desk. "What's up Sjin?" Sips asked as he sat down. Sjin opened his text book and sighed.

"I don't get it." He said after a moment of silence.

"What don't you get?" Sips pressured.

"This." Sjin replied showing Sips the diagram in the book. Sips chuckled.

"Here let me explain." He said grabbing a chair.

After about an hour Ridge walked in. "Boys." He said. Ridge was about 5 years older than them so there was no point in claiming that they were men. They both nodded in response as Ridge floated to his bed. Sips just continued explaining stuff to Sjin. "Ah so the higher the value of X the lower the value of Y?" Sjin asked. Sips smiled. His friend had finally got it. He got up and walked over to his bed. "Here." He said chucking a chocolate bar at Sjin. 'Mahogany Chocolate' It read. Sjin chuckled.

"Awww Sipsy you remembered." He said hugging his friend.

"Of course I did you big dum-dum." Sips replied returning the hug. Ridge smiled and left the room leaving the two business men to themselves.

"Hey Sips," Sjin started. Sips looked up and nodded. "When this is over can we be business partners?" Sips smiled at this question.

"Of course." Sjin giggled like a girl and started to eat his chocolate, occasionally sharing a bit with Sips.

* * *

**A/N- So thanks for reading. This chapters quite small cause I couldn't think of what to write. So you've met two new characters. What do you think? Please Follow, favorite and review. And Don't forget to stay awesome. ~Amy~**


	10. Chapter 9 The Scientist

Chapter Nine- The scientist

~Lalna's POV~

Lalna walked back to his dorm from a busy day in the Lab. When he opened the door he saw Sam lying on the floor. "And what are you doing exactly?" He asked walking over the very muscular man.

"Just thinking." Sam replied moving his leg out of the way as Lalna put his bag on his bed and got his notes out to type up. He logged onto the computer they used and started typing. "Had fun in Lab today?" Sam asked sitting up. Lalna sighed.

"I suppose it was OK." He said continuing typing. Nilesy walked into the room.

"Hey." He said. Lalna nodded and finished the paragraph he was typing. He saved the file and threw the paper in the bin.

"Hello Nilesy." He said bluntly, typing something into the computer. He noticed that Ridge was online.

_Hey Ridge._ He typed.

_Hello Lalna. What can I do for you?" _Ridge replied. Lalna smiled.

_Not much Ridge. I just wanted to know how Zoey was today._

_And why do you care? _Ridge asked. Lalna chuckled to himself.

_Just wondering. That's all. _Ridge sighed.

_I suppose she was OK. But if you're planning on trying to get with her then be careful, the new boy Rythian has already taken a liking to her. _Lalna nodded and said good bye to Ridge. So the way to get to Rythian WAS through Zoey. He grinned as he logged out of the computer and Nilesy hopped on.

"Why are you smiling Lalna?" Sam asked whilst weight lifting. Lalna didn't reply, there was no need to. They wouldn't understand that he knew that magic was the route of all evil and they certainly wouldn't understand that he hated it. A small laugh rose as Lalna got changed out of his Lab coat. It was strange taking it off but he supposed that people would laugh at him if he wore it all the time.

He left his dorm room and walked down to the local cafe to get a coffee. He noticed Zoey sat on her own and walked over to her. "Oh hello Zoey. Mind if I sit?" He asked. Zoey shook her head and he sat down.

"What's up?" He asked. Zoey was stirring her cup of tea and didn't seem to stop.

"Nothing much. What about you?" She asked in return.

"Same here really. Just got out of Lab so I needed a break," He noticed there was a coffee next to her.

"Is that for you as well?" He asked. Zoey smiled.

"No. I'm waiting for someone to get back from the toilet. He asked me to keep an eye on it." Lalna rolled his eyes.

"Wow. So you aren't a loner then. I was told you were." Zoey frowned at this remark but continued stirring the tea.

"Oh and look at that you can't even think of a comeback. You're pathetic Zoey Proasheck." Lalna said as he got up and walked out of the cafe with a grin on his face.

* * *

**A/N So here's the next chapter. Again sorry it's short but it gives you an idea of what Lalna will be like in this story. I can't believe I wrote this as I normally write soppy stuff. Any way don't forget to follow, favorite and review. And remember stay awesome. ~Amy~**


End file.
